khatre main daya abhijeet (Special Episode Friendship Day)
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: Enjoy This Episode
1. Chapter 1

Abhijeet was getting ready to go on duty and

door bell ringed

Abhijeet: Daya will be there.

Again bell ringed.

Abhijeet opened the door but no one was

there. He checked outside but no one was

there. He was returning inside he saw a parcel

on the mat. He saw his name on that. He

opened and saw CID badge full of blood. It

was of Daya.

Abhijeet tried calling Daya. But his phone was

switched off. Abhijeet tooked the badge and

wore his jacket and went some where.

At Daya's home. Abhijeet saw his house was

locked. Abhijeet had a duplicate key. So he

opened the door and saw all the things were

here and there. As if there was tsunami came

there.

Abhijeet was not able to understand what to

do.

He received a call. It was from an unknown

person.

Abhijeet: Hello..

Person: Hello... Searching for Daya..

Abhijeet: How did you came to know.. Who are

you?

Person: Is that important or Life of Daya..

Abhijeet: You kidnapped Daya... Why?

Person: To take revenge..

Abhijeet: Revenge... What revenge..

Person: That you will come to know as the

time comes... Now just concentrate on how to

save Daya..

Person cuts the call..

Abhijeet locates the number and reaches

there. But no one was there... Some one came

from back and hit A rod on the head of

Abhijeet... Abhijeet feels unconscious.

At Bureau -

Freddy was thinking something and Pankaj

came.

Pankaj: Sir missing your wife?

Freddy: No... Thinking about friendship of

Abhijeet sir and Daya sir.. Since 19 years they

are best friends. And have been there against

them even during bad times.

Pankaj: Yes sir... Both are soul of each other.

Acp sir: what's going on?

Freddy: Nothing sir...

Acp sir: Ok.. Where is Daya and Abhijeet..?

Freddy: Sir they have not yet came..

Acp sir: It's 10 am and they have not yet

came..

Freddy: Sir I am contacting with Abhijeet sir..

Freddy calls Abhijeet but his phone was

switched off. So he tried calling Daya but his

phone was also switched off.

Freddy: Sir.. Phone of both are switched off..

: Where are both?


	2. Chapter 2

Acp sir: Poorvi just find out the last location

of their phone.

Poorvi: Sir the last location is of Daya's sir

home.

Acp sir: What..

At Daya's home -

Acp sir, Pankaj and Poorvi arrived and found

that the door was open. They went inside and

saw the condition of hall was worst. As if

some tsunami had came.

Acp sir ordered Pankaj and Poorvi to

investigate. And Poorvi saw too much blood

on the floor. She called Acp sir.

Acp sir: My god. Too much blood...

Poorvi: Sir this blood could be of Daya sir!

Acp sir: Possibility.. Just take a sample to

check. And send it to Salukhe.

At unknown place.

Daya became conscious. He saw he was

locked in a room. And while looking around he

saw a man who was unconscious. He was not

able to see the face of that man. As he had

faced to wall. He went there and saw that it

was Abhijeet.

Daya: Open your eyes Abhijeet..

Abhijeet was not responding. Daya got scared

then he saw a jug on the table and went there

and took some water and sprinkled it on

Abhijeet's face.

Abhijeet: Hmm..

Daya kept jug aside. And helped Abhijeet to

became conscious and also to wake up.

Daya: Are you OK?

Abhijeet: What will happen to me.. You are

there..

Daya smiles.

Abhijeet: I was just afraid when I saw that

badge full of blood. Many negative thoughts

were coming in my mind.

Daya keeps his hand on the shoulder of

Abhijeet.

Daya: Who has a friend like you what will

happen to him.

Abhijeet: Oh really.. Well how all this

happened.?

Daya: Yesterday after dropping you when I

came back and opened the door and switch on

the light I saw a man seating on the sofa. He

had worn a unusual mask. I went inside to see

who was he. Has I moved a step ahead

someone came and kept a handkerchief on my

face and I became unconscious. Then I don't

know what happened.

Abhijeet: We have to find out about him as

soon as possible..

Daya: But how? Be are trapped here and the

door is of metal.

Abhijeet: There will be someone way out from

here.

At lab -

Dr Salunkhe was checking the blood sample

and Acp sir and Poorvi arrived.

Acp sir: Who's blood is this?

Salukhe: This has blood of two people.

Acp sir: Who?

Salukhe: One of Daya and one may be of

kidnapper

Pankaj came with an old lady.

Pankaj: Sir she is Amrita. She wants to inform

you something.

Acp sir: Ya sure...


	3. Chapter 3

Amrita: Sir I had seen 5 people yesterday

night in they were kidnapping Daya. Acp sir:

What... Did you saw anyone's face?

Amrita: No sir. Because they all had worn

masks. 1 was walking with the help of stick.

And that stick had Golden Lion on the top.

Acp sir: What lion?! can you help us to make

the sketch of that stick.. Amrita: I will try sir..

Acp sir: Poorvi just go with her and bring back

with the sketch.. Poorvi: Yes sir.. Come

Madam..

At Bureau

The sketch artist was drawing as per Amrita's

instructions. Acp sir and Freddy came there.

Acp sir: Is the sketch ready?

Artist: Almost..

Acp sir: Hmm

After some time.

Artist: Sir sketch is ready.

Acp sir: Great.

Acp sir tooks the sketch and See's..

Acp sir: Ohh this is that stick.

Amrita: Yes sir.

Acp sir: Poorvi just find out about this stick.

And also who has ordered such sticks. Poorvi:

Yes sir.

Amrita: Shall I leave?

Acp sir: Yah sure. Pankaj just go with her till

gate.

Pankaj: Yes sir.

Amrita and Pankaj leaves

Poorvi: Sir.

Acp sir: Yes..

Poorvi: Sir there are in total 2 shops who sell

such sticks and 3 factorys who produce. Acp

sir: Great. Now just go and check

.

Freddy, Pankaj, Poorvi and Shreya goes to 2

shops and 2 factory. But all in vain. In 3rd

factory.

Freddy shows the sketch: How many people

has ordered this type of sticks? Owner: Sir

orders are taken over by the manager Alok. I

may call him Freddy: Hm

Alok: Yes sir.

Owner: Alok this are from CID. They want to

know who has ordered this type of stick. Alok:

Sir it's in register. One second.

Freddy: Hmm

Alok: Yes sir there is one customer.

Freddy: What's his name?

Alok: Suryakanth.

Freddy: We want his phone number and

address.

Alok gives them the number and address.

Shreya calls on that number but the number

was wrong. They went to that address too.

But there they came to know that there is no

one named Suryakanth living there. They came

back to Bureau. Alok was called and asked to

help in making the sketch of Suryakanth. The

sketch was ready. Poorvi was checking with

the criminal record.

Poorvi: Sir..

Acp Sir: Yes Poorvi.

Acp sir comes there

Poorvi: Sir this is the past record of

Suryakanth.

Acp sir: Ohh this is Suryakanth..

Poorvi: You know him?

Acp sir: Yes.. Very well.. He is Shera... He was

caught in encounter 10 years ago his partners

were killed but he succeeded in flying away

Poorvi: But sir what's his relation with Daya

sir and Abhijeet sir..?

Acp sir: Daya and Abhijeet had caught him

and his gang. And Abhijeet had encountered

Jagan..

Poorvi: Means Shera is taking the revenge of

death of Jagan..

Acp sir: No matter what will happen.. But we

will have Abhijeet and Daya back safely and

also catch Shera.

At unknown place -

Abhijeet was thinking something and he saw

there painting on the wall and also saw the

camera in build in that..

He just went near Daya and catch hold his

collar.

Daya: Hey.. What are you doing Boss?

Abhijeet: I will not leave you. I had came here

to make you free not get stuck in this..

At control room

Gang Member (GM)1: I think they are gone

mad..

GM 2: In this madness if they will kill each

other then?

Boss: No this should not happen.. There death

will be with my own hands..

Suddenly the monitor stopped showing the

clip.

Boss: What's this happening.. Just go and

find out.

Both: Yes sir

Both goes there and See's.. That both of them

were not there..

GM1: Where are both gone? If they will not be

found then Boss will kill us..

GM 2: I think we should call the boss.

He put out his phone and Daya tooked it from

back. And Daya caught him.

GM 1 Removes his gun and targets Daya.

GM 1: Leave him or else I will fire..

Abhijeet comes and tooks his gun and GM

fires.


	4. Chapter 4

After few minutes

GM 1: Boss we have killed both of them.

Boss: What...? I told you that they are my

enemy. And I will kill them. GM 2: But sir if we

hadn't kill them then you had to see our dead

body. GM 1: Sir it's time to escape. If CID will

come and catch hold then. It's better you

leave. We will not tell to CID where are you.

Boss: Ok.. Hide all the evidence. And this are

the reward of your remaining work.. Take it

and leave.

Both of them took the cash on the table and

left.

At Bureau -

Acp sir was busy and he received an sms.

Sir Shera is in the planning of leaving the

country.. Just catch him. We are following

him. Abhijeet.

Acp sir: Shera.. You succeed last time but

not this time.

At unknown place.

Shera was waiting for the helicopter.

After some time... Helicopter didn't came but

a car arrived..

Few goons came and surrounded Shera.

They all had worn masks

Shera: What's this... How are you all?

Goon 1: We are your father...

Shera: What rubbish..

Another goon took catch hold of Shera..

Shera: Who who are you...

All of them removed their masks.

It was CID.

Daya had hold Shera..

Daya slapped him and he was arrested.

Acp sir: Now say.. Why did you do so!

Shera: I wanted revenge.. From Abhijeet and

Daya..

But how are you both alive?

Abhijeet: When your two people came they

were killed in the chaos.. Then we came to you

wearing the mask and forced you to come

here.

Shera: Such a big game... I will not leave

you...

Shera removes gun and targets Daya and

shoots..

Abhijeet comes in between and the bullet hits

him on shoulder... Shera seeing the change

escapes... Freddy and Pankaj goes behind

him.. Daya holds Abhijeet in his arms..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Catch Shera first..

Daya: But. .

Abhijeet : Please Daya...

Daya: Okk.

Acp sir calls the ambulance.

Daya chases Shera and catches him and gives

him a tight slap.

Daya: You will never succeed in killing my

best friend my brother.

Shera: I want revenge of the death of my

friend.. So I will try to kill your friend.

Daya catches his collar.

Daya: Don't dare to do so...

Acp sir: Daya leave him... Justice will be done.

Freddy and Pankaj take him.

Acp sir and Daya takes Abhijeet to hospital.

Doctor: He is alright.

Acp sir: Thank you sir.

Daya: Why you did so?

Abhijeet: You are my life. If something had

happened to you then? Daya: And if to you?

Acp sir: Nothing has happened so now relax.

Both shaked their hands.


End file.
